Des sentiments incompréhensibles (EN PAUSE POUR CAUSE D'ÉTUDES !)
by Ma Nanami
Summary: Comment se fait-il qu'une fille se soit déclarée à Deku sans qu'il ne soit au courant? Est-ce que ce maudit nerd le prend vraiment pour un moins que rien à ce point?


**Je suis désolée pour le petit problème de postage ! J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé mais merci aux personnes qui me l'ont fait remarquer ^^**

 **Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont évidemment pas à moi et heureusement pour eux.**

 **J'essaierai de poster aussi souvent que possible et que je le peux étant donné que j'ai deux autres fictions en cours. Je ne garantis rien en ce qui concerne le temps de postage mais sachez que je finirais cette fiction.**

 **Aller, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre un**

 _« Comment ? Comment avait-il pu ? »_ Katsuki ne comprenait pas. Après tout, il était le premier à dire que tout se qui touchait Deku ne l'intéressait pas, alors pourquoi le fait que l'autre idiot ne lui est rien dit à propos de son Alter ne mettait aussi hors de lui ? Il avait toujours cru qu'il savait tout sur ce maudit nerd mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Deku avait un Alter alors que depuis ses 4 ans, tout le monde disait qu'il n'en possédait pas. Katsuki avait été le premier à l'apprendre de sa propre bouche. Depuis lors, Katsuki l'avait rejeté, lui disant qu'un mec sans aucun pouvoir ne pouvait pas être le meilleur ami du prochain super – héro qui surpasserait All Might. Le blond était bien conscient du mal qu'il faisait au petit vert qu'était alors Deku mais pour lui, c'était comme une trahison. Même si à ce jour, il ne saisissait pas vraiment pour quelle raison, il avait interprété ça de cette façon. C'était idiot et il s'en rendait compte. A l'époque, il en avait souffert mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Ce nerd inutile lui avait menti, à lui ! Il lui avait caché qu'en réalité il possédait un Alter, puisant qui plus est !

Cela pouvait bien faire plusieurs semaines que Katsuki était au courant, le fait qu'il est appris qu'une fois à Yuei et complètement par surprise avait du mal à passer. De plus, Deku semblait impressionner et était apprécié de beaucoup de personnes de sa classe mais pas seulement. Comment un tel pleurnichard avait réussit à changer en si peu de temps ? Pas seulement dans son attitude mais physiquement aussi. Katsuki savait déjà que ce mec avait une persévérance hors norme mais il était devenu plus courageux au point de lui tenir tête à lui, Katsuki mais aussi aux vilains. Il avait beau dire qu'il agissait sans réfléchir, il fallait vraiment en avoir dans le pantalon pour faire ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Et physiquement, il fallait l'avouer, Deku était aussi musclé que lui-même, si ce n'est pas plus ! Il s'en était rendu compte la première fois que la classe avait dû se changer et mettre leur costume de super héros.

Cela avait le don de l'énerver à un point peu imaginable. Katsuki serra les poings, ressassant ça dans sa tête, tout en regardant par la fenêtre de la salle de classe en attendant que le reste des élèves arrivent et que le professeur, commence le cours. La journée commençait mal, sa colère s'était déjà réveillée. Et elle ne fit que s'amplifier lorsque Deku dépassa la porte en compagnie des deux autres qui le collait comme des putain de chewing-gum collaient à ses semelles ! Il avait envie de les tabasser tous les trois mais surtout, ce maudit nerd ! Il fronça les sourcils en grinçant des dents tout en les fusillant du regard. Comme si Déku avait sentit son regard, il se retourna et croisa sans regard un court instant. Katsuki ne le quitta pas du regard et pensa _« Est-ce que tu veux Déku !? »_ Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de les détournait et de baissait la tête. Katsuki grogna. Cet idiot l'ignorait, voir l'évitait. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais bizarrement, depuis peu son comportement réveillait en lui une rage folle. Il se détourna de lui et regarda dehors, se perdant dans ses pensées. Ce fut le son d'un rire qui le ramena à la réalité. Ce rire, le blond la connaissait que trop bien. Il tourna précipitamment sa tête vers le trio et le vit la tête baissée et se grattant la nuque tout en émettant un rire gêné. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais Katsuki était prêt à parier que Déku était aussi rouge qu'un homard dans l'eau chaude. Le sang lui monta à la tête, il avait des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de Deku mais aussi à l'encontre de l'autre idiote qui mettait le nerd dans cet état là. Il allait se lever pour leur dire de se taire mais à peine avait-il pris appuie sur sa table que rentra dans la classe. Tout le monde se tut et chacun partit à sa place.

Le cours débuta. Katsuki regarda par la fenêtre, n'écoutant que d'une oreille. Il n'aimait pas les cours où il fallait rester assis à prendre des notes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Déku. Ce dernier prenait des notes sans s'arrêter. Le blond savait que Deku adorait pendre des notes en observant les autres. De ce fait, il était intelligent et un des meilleurs observateurs que Katsuki connaissait. Il se rappela la fois où il avait pris son carnet et l'avait brûlé avec une de ses explosions avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Il voyait encore la tête qu'il faisait sans oser riposter ou tenter de l'arrêter. Katsuki secoua la tête. Le Deku d'aujourd'hui se serait sûrement mit en colère.

Les cours se succédèrent sans que le blond n'écrive ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, tout ce qu'on lui disait rester gravé dans sa mémoire. La cloche de midi finit par sonner. _« Enfin ! Ça commençait à me saouler. »_ Il se leva lorsque Tenya lui passa devant afin d'aller rejoindre l'autre nerd. Deku avait sorti son bento et s'était levé également pour rejoindre Uraraka. Ils discutaient ou du moins le nerd écoutait tout gêné la fille, toute aussi inutile que lui, parler. Le blond prit le sandwiche qu'il s'était acheté le matin même et se dirigea vers la sortie pour s'éloigner de ses bons à rien. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à passer à côté d'eux, Katsuki l'entendit à nouveau rigoler en se grattant le cou. _« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ce maudit nerd ! »_ Il accéléra le pas et sans s'en rendre compte il attrapa Deku par le bras lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur.

\- Khein! Kat… Katchan? S'étrangla Izuku.

Le dit Katchan prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire qu'une fois hors de la salle. Pour autant il ne s'arrêta pas ni ne répondit à Déku. Il se contenta de le traîner jusqu'au toit où il savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles. Le vert n'opposa aucune résistance. Le blond était perdu, ne comprenant pas son acte. Il ne desserra les dents qu'une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

\- Katchan ? se risqua Izuku

\- Quoi !?

Katsuki le fusilla du regard en se tournant vers lui. Mais Déku se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, apeuré. Le blond alla s'asseoir contre le mur en ignorant l'autre garçon resté sur place, immobile ne sachant que faire.

\- Qu'est ce que t'attend pour venir t'asseoir sale nerd !? grogna Katsuki

L'interpellé se précipita et alla rejoindre le blond. Ce dernier le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il avait la tête baissée et tremblait. Bizarrement voir l'autre avoir peur de lui ne lui plut pas alors il soupira et déclara :

\- Mange. Je ne vais rien te faire.

\- Kat… Katchan ?

Izuku le regarda surpris. Il s'agissait de la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient 4 ans que Katsuki avait voulu manger en sa compagnie. Le blond le regarda en haussant un sourcil puis se concentra sur son sandwiche. Deku le fixa durant quelques secondes puis se rendant compte que le blond n'allait pas lui répondre, reporta son attention sur son bento et commença à manger.


End file.
